


After Prom and The Night Ahead

by infolol



Category: Clone High
Genre: Clone High - Freeform, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Passionate Sex, Prom, Realizing Feelings, abe free zone, theres sex but theres other stuff after the sex so just skip it if you dont like it, these babies deserved better, they're happy, we dont like abe here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infolol/pseuds/infolol
Summary: Seeing her reaction, Kennedy’s laugh faded– not wishing to dig himself a hole he can’t get back out of. “I–er– mean it you know, you’re–uh– very good looking–without the–uh– whore get up, that is.” Jone chuckled, amused by his attempt in cheering her up, clutching herself and shivering once again as the wind started to pick up, feeling a small droplet of rain hit the tip of her nose. Before she knew it– she felt warm fabric surround her narrow frame, “thank you,” she blurted, clutching her hands onto the sides, pulling his jacket closer to her body.
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 224





	After Prom and The Night Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the smut I promised. Let me know if you have any requests, this was fun to write.

It was cold outside– and the wind that blew through Jones hair felt like sharp daggers hitting her face. So much for the ‘best night of her life’, this couldn’t be anything farther from that– her house burning down hurt less than this. She opted to sit on the stairs leading down from the door, and they too, were quite cold. Shivering, she held herself, her eyes burning with tears that she refused to let fall. She wouldn’t cry over a guy like that– she refused. Jone had loved Abe for so long– she risked everything for him, hell– she was willing to change for him and become someone she wasn’t just so he’d consider taking her to this stupid dance. 

She heard shuffling coming behind her. glancing to the side she saw none other than Jfk himself, eerily looking at her– perhaps in a state of concern, or maybe he was just confused on why she wasn’t out dancing with him– Jone really couldn’t tell. “Shouldn’t you be with your other dates?” she spit out, frustration clear in her voice regarding tonight's activities. She didn’t know why she was so angry at Jfk, he didn’t deserve her anger– sure he brought other dates, but she didn’t expect much less from the dumb jock. “Actually. Uh– Catharine the Great is heaving bile into the hotdog vat, and I–er gave the Bronte Sisters to The three stooges.” Of course he did. “You know I used you Kennedy, I used you to try and make Abe jealous!” That statement lingered for a second, neither really knowing to go from there, “ugh! I’m such a girl!” Jone was so upset with herself, taking this guy to prom just to make Abe want to be with her even though he already had a girlfriend. What the hell was she thinking? 

She felt Kennedy sit down next to her, the stairs not having much room– leading for their hips to touch, his body heat hitting her and making her feel just a little less cold. “Exactly.” he started– seeming to give his next few words some thought before just blurting them out– “You’re a real knockout betty, Jone.” Now that was something she wasn’t expecting, her eyes wide as he continued, “And a better Betty when you’re not faking being some slutty whore.” Kennedy smiled as he said that, and it made Jones heart flutter. “You mean– you like me when I’m just me?” Her eyes were still wide in astonishment, but she couldn’t help herself from smiling. No one had ever said that to her. “Ring a ding ding.” He threw his head back, frowning his eyebrows, “That chowderhead Lincoln just can’t see it without some Bozo makeova’– I tell ya, that guys head is so full of chowda’, he should have a bread bowl for a beard!” he laughed, finding his remark hilarious, Jone however, could only frown again, being reminded of Abe after having something so nice said to her.

Seeing her reaction, Kennedy’s laugh faded– not wishing to dig himself a hole he can’t get back out of. “I–er– mean it you know, you’re–uh– very good looking–without the–uh– whore get up, that is.” Jone chuckled, amused by his attempt in cheering her up, clutching herself and shivering once again as the wind started to pick up, feeling a small droplet of rain hit the tip of her nose. Before she knew it– she felt warm fabric surround her narrow frame, “thank you,” she blurted, clutching her hands onto the sides, pulling his jacket closer to her body. It smelled of the forest, something she didn’t expect from someone like him. It was subtle, but still there, allowing her to give it a few sniffs without it being obvious. they sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, not really sure what to say. That seemed to happen a lot between the two of them– she didn’t dislike it, in fact it was nice not to talk, it gave her time to think. 

Deciding to break the silence, she sighed, “I’m sorry for using you, Kennedy. I shouldn’t have done that.” He turned to her, understanding in his eyes, “It’s forgiven, Betty. I’m the–er– jerk that brought two otha’ dates.” Jone turned to him and nodded, seeing that they were both wrong in their conquests for tonight. Before she could stop herself, she was talking again, “we can have a real date. If you’d like. Just the two of us.” Oh god. Why did she say that. This was going to end badly– “I’d love that.” Oh. “Are you sure?” he laughed at that, not that obnoxious loud laugh that he usually put on, but a soft laugh, one that she’d never heard before– and wanted to hear again. “Are–er– YOU sure? You’re the–uh– one who asked me. I’m good for it, if you are.” She smiled at that, and once again she felt a flutter in her stomach. If you would’ve told her, not even three days ago, that she would be asking Jfk on a date, she would’ve called you crazy. yet– here she is. And she’s excited.

Kennedy stood up, turning and reaching his hand out to her to take. “let’s go to–er– the–uh– restaurant down town, on me, of course.” She nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to walk her to their limo they arrived in. Surprisingly enough, he drove them to the dance, she wasn’t sure if he forgot to book a driver, or if he just didn’t want one. There were plenty of things she didn’t understand about him, and she never knew what he was going to do next, she found it endearing. The ride was smooth and quiet, Kennedy focusing on the road, and Joan just not knowing what to say, or how to say it. Jfk’s hand reached over and grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together, giving her a side eye to try and make sure he was doing okay. She gripped his hand tight, pulling it closer to her with a soft smile. He smiled back, gripping her hand back.

They pulled into the lot, completely empty other than a few spare cars belonging to the employees. “Okay.” Kennedy breathed, stepping out of the car and walking around to her side of the car, opening the door and once again, holing out his hand for her to stabilize herself. The grip they had in each others hands was strong, fingered locked as they walked into the restaurant. not even unlinking their hands as they sat down, deciding– without words– to sit next to each other, rather than across. They set their orders, and fell into another silence. Joan leaned onto Kennedys side, leaning her head on his shoulder, she could feel him tense up under her touch, but it quickly went away. “Thank you Jfk.” He didn’t say anything in response, instead choosing to squeeze at their linked hands, proof that he’s not good with words– but he means well. 

Their late dinner date was quiet, both just enjoying the others company. This was so weird for Jone. She never expected to go on a date with Jfk, let along ask him on one and enjoy herself while the date is active. She’s never looked twice at him– too occupied with Abe. She waisted all of her time fighting Cleo for Abe, torturing herself, and never feeling good enough, when she could have been feeling like this. Her stomach was full of butterflies, her face hardly ever without a small smile– and they're not even talking! She’s going to be thinking about this all night. Oh god. She has to go home tonight– Cleo is going to be there. Oh no. Where is she going to go? She can’t go home, she can’t handle that– not after knowing what she did with Abe, not after seeing Abe choose her over Jone. While being with Kennedy managed to dull the ache, thinking about it for too long gave her knots in her stomach, and pain in her heart. 

“Jone?” Her head snapped up from her food and turned to her date– seeing the concern on his face leveled her a little bit. “Sorry Kennedy, I just got lost in thought.” He turned himself fully, leaning his head in his hand on the table, “uh– about what?” She looked into his eyes and looked for his intent– Seeing nothing but genuine concern, she continued, “going home. I don’t want to see Cleo– it just–I don’t know. Feels wrong. So, so, so, very wrong after what happened tonight.” He nodded in understanding, gripping at her hand again, “You can–er uh– stay with me tonight–If ya’ want. Not to–er– do anything.” Jone sat for a moment, thinking about the offer, I mean– it’s a nice offer, she doesn’t have to go home, she’ll have a roof over her head, and she wont be alone. She felt a smile form on her face, “okay, yeah– I’ll take you up on that.” He smiled and nodded, pulling out his wallet to pay for their meal.

The drive to Kennedys house was a long one, she hadn’t realized just how far away from the school he lived. She’d been to his house before in the past–back when she was helping him beat Abe with his campaign. Come to think of it, there have been a few times this year they’ve hung out, of course, usually there were other people around, like the pie fight, but they diffidently had a small friendship established before tonight. She’d just never realized it. Had he? She wondered. They pulled up to his house, the rain having started pouring down from earlier, leaving large puddles on the ground, creating splashing noises when they pulled in. Once again jfk walked around and helped Jone out of the car, talking her hand in his as they walked to the door. “I–er–uh– don’t normally take girls home for the night, so–uh– ignore my dads if they decide to question you…or somethin’.” Jone let out a small puff of air as an attempted laugh, and smiled– “alright, I’ll try and remember that.” 

The house was dark, making it clear that his dads were either in bed– or not home. Jone expected to feel more awkward walking into his house after they’d just gone on a date– she expected to feel out of place– but she didn’t. It confused her to an extent, however, she didn’t seem to care. She felt safe. Far away from her worries and troubles– almost as if they didn’t exist. She decided to remember this feeling for her later films. “So where’s your room?” she found herself saying, with no regard to how it may sound. He turned to her with a blush on his cheeks, clearly not expecting her to say that, “What–” Jone caught herself, understanding the words that came out of her mouth an dhow they could be interpreted– “No! I mean– for sleeping! Yeah I’m really tired, haha,” at that Kennedy busted out laughing, with that same heart felt laugh she’s grown to love. Love? Yeah. Love. She felt her stomach flutter again, looking into his eyes as he calmed down from his laughing fit, “I–er– never expected to hear ya’ say those words, in any sorta context!” Now it was her turn to laugh, she really wasn’t thinking how she normally would, something about being around Kennedy just brought out a side of her she wasn't accustomed too. It wasn’t bad. No. In fact she didn’t mind it at all. 

Once they arrived in Kennedys bedroom, he handed her one of his shirts and some shorts to change into. The shirt was short sleeve and went down to her mid-thigh, and the shorts she had to tie or they would fall. All in all, it was comfortable– and she was more than happy to be out of her school clothes. Waiting for him to finish changing in his bathroom, she flopped down on his bed, her hands coming to rest on her stomach, closing her eyes and taking in the scent surrounding her. His entire room smelled of that woodsy-forest smell, leaving her in a temporary state of bliss. Her eyes opened when she felt the bed dip under her new roommates weight. “So–er–uh– do you want me to sleep on the couch? Or–uh– what?” “you’re fine staying in here, I don’t mid as long as you don’t mind.” He looked at her for a minute, skeptical– but he laid down next to her, stiff as a board. She smiled, noticing his reluctance and just said fuck it– turning herself over and cuddling into his side, laying her head on his chest. 

They stayed like that for awhile talking to each other and telling stories of their ‘high school experience’ , Kennedy eventually gaining enough courage with her to wrap his arm around her waist. “Thank you for making my night better. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t shown up.” she squeezed at him, puling herself closer. “oh–er– you’re welcome Betty. I’m–uh– Glad I could help, with all that, an’ such.” He squeezed her back with a smile on his face. Jone was so content, so–happy? This was different, unexpected, and even a little thrilling. So can you really blame her for stretching forward and planting a kiss on jfk’s cheek? And can you really blame her for kissing back when he turned himself toward her? Maybe you can, but honestly– Jone didn’t care either way.

She was lightly shoved onto her back, their lips connected as his hands traveled down her sides, “Is this okay?” he breathed, his mouth hovering over hers, still touching slightly. Jone nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck– pulling him down into another passionate kiss. Kennedys hands traveled under her shirt, slowly sliding up to her chest, where he found that she was no longer wearing a bra. He used his thumbs to underline her tits, cupping his hands around them. Not too big, but not too small, maybe a C-cup. He moved his thumbs up to her nipples and brushed over them, making her sigh under his touch. Oh. So she liked that. noted. John didn’t know why, but he really wanted to impress her. This was nothing like his flings, and even further from what he had with Cleopatra. This was new. Scary. Exciting. And so much more. He lifted her (his) shirt over her head, taking it off as gently as he could, only parting their lips for a second. He continued to run his thumbs over her now erect nipples as her sighs got more and more apparent. Finally he managed to work up the nerve to go a bit lower.

Lightly tracing his hands over her stomach, he could feel her stomach suck in at his ticklish menstruations. He hooked his thumbs under Joans (his) shorts, already feeling the warmth from what was held below. He moved his thumbs back and forth, as their tongues collided, trying to get her used to the feeling. He was no expert, but he’d like to say he knew a virgin when he saw one. Given how quiet Joan was being, and how breathy her sighs were, and rolling in the fact he’d never seen her close to any guy other than Lincoln– and he knew that didn’t go anywhere– he’d have to say, she was diffidently new to this. He allowed his hands to fully grab the waistband and pull down, leaving her in her lace black undergarment. He leaned back, taking in the view. they way they framed her hips drove him mad, as well as her harsh breathing indenting her flat stomach and her tits perking up as her hands lay above her head, opening her body to him. 

Sex was always just sex to Kennedy, he had never really thought much of it. Not with his partners, not with the one he lost his virginity with, not with anyone. But this– what he was seeing right now– it was more than just sex. He wanted to make love to this girl. Why? Well he couldn’t really say. Maybe it was because she was so unique, so…herself. Or maybe it was how she never threw herself at him, apart from when she was acting to get Lincoln to notice her. Oh yeah, she did do that didn’t she. Thinking about it hurt more than he thought it would. He hardly knew this girl– but the thing is, he wanted to know her, he wanted to feel her, and laugh with her and do crazy shit he wouldn’t do on his own. He wanted her to attend his games, and he wanted her to cheer him on. He wanted her.

The realization hit him like a train. He wanted Joan Of Arc. 

Joan touched his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. She had a concerned look on her face, but he shook it off and smiled at her, his teeth showing, “You– uh– look amazing Joan.” after speaking he lowered himself to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and sliding down her frame– kissing every single patch of skin he found along the way. He got to her undergarments and kissed her abdomen, talking both of her legs in his hands he raised them, grabbing at her garment and slowly sliding them off to reveal her. He kept her legs on his shoulders so she couldn’t hide herself, but there was a mutual understanding that it was going to be okay. He lowered himself some more until his breath was hitting her core. She took a sharp intake of breath at feeling his warmth, and an even sharper intake of breath when his tongue found itself on her clit. 

It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before in her life. This was new to her– all of it was. Being with someone like this, being with Jfk. Not a single thing was something she expected, planned for, or has ever experienced– hell, even her body was doing things she's never experienced. She couldn’t help but moan when his tongue licked up her folds, a noise she’s never made before. Kennedy kept going, his tongue eagerly lapping up everything she had to offer, her moan– the first one she had let out since they’d started– was music to his ears. The sweetest sound he’s ever heard in all his years. This couldn’t be real. He brought his head up, kissing up her left thigh as he did so, holding the bend of her leg up to his mouth as he turned to look at her. What he saw must’ve been against the law, because he’s almost positive he’ll never be able to stop thinking about it. Borderline addicted from one glance. Her bob cut was splayed around on his pillows, her chest heaving– completely out of breath– her nipples erect and red, begging to be touched again by his hands. Yes. His hands, no one else's. If that wasn’t enough, her eyes were looking right into his with the most beautiful glazed look he’d ever seen. Oh god. Please. Never let him forget this moment.

John kept going, unaware how much he could handle. He grabbed her legs and spread them further apart, looking into Jones eyes the whole time, giving her the chance to stop him at any time before he even began. She didn’t stop him, in fact she gave him a nod, officially going him the okay. Ok. He has sex with girls all the time– this should be easy. He looked down once again, getting a full look of her wet, neatly groomed nether region. It made him gulp– he was sweating?? Holy shit his heart was beating a million miles per hour, why the hell was he so nervous? This girl– she did things to him. Things he’s never experienced. Oh god how he hopes this isn’t a one time thing. He might be addicted to her. He pulls his hand back, placing the tip of his middle finger at her entrance, pushing in. Her gasp was loud– and her thighs clenched together, unprepared for how foreign digit would feel inside of her. It was warm, and felt thick. Was this really just his finger? It didn’t hurt, no– quite the contrary, and as he started to move it, it felt even better. Soon she was a quivering mess, gripping onto the sheets, gasps of breath leaving her lungs before she could stop them. He soon added a second finger, and that made her quivers and heavy breathing double. How were these just his fingers? “Joan–” he whispered, leaning in close to her ear and kissing and sucking at her her neck as he did so. “Mmm?” she responded– having no air to form a proper response, as his fingers were still abusing her insides, though– slower than they were going before. “Are you–uh– on the–er–pill, or what?” Joan shook her head. No. She wasn’t. She didn’t even think of that.

Kennedy shrugged, removing his fingers and leaning over Joan’s small frame to reach into his bedside table, pulling out a condom as he did so. He shuffled back onto his knees, pulling at the wrapper to open it. He looked at her again, this time a prominent hickey could be seen on the side of her neck– seeing his mark on her made him happy– not knowing what would happen after they woke up in the morning, he wanted to have a reminder of what they did– of how he feels in this moment. She was looking at him too, frustrated over the fact that he’s wearing all of his clothing, and she’s fully naked. “Shirt..” she breathed, tugging at the bottom of his wife beater– this made Jfk chuckle, pulling the fabric over his head before loosening the strings on his pajama pants, getting ready to pull them down. Jone stared in awe at the man in front of her. His hair completely unkept and in his face, completely unlike any time she’d ever seen him– even at a public pool he keeps his head above water. His forehead was glistening with sweat, his eyes glossed over with lust. This would be stuck in her memory forever, and she couldn’t complain about it. She wouldn’t. Absolutely not. She looked further down, to see his shaking hands start to pull down his pants, grabbing himself and sliding on his condom. This was really happening. She was losing her v-card to none other than the clone of John F. Kennedy– and she wasn’t even the slightest upset about it! She knew her life would be completely different after this.

After sliding on his condom, John lined himself up with Jone’s entrance, looking into her eyes and getting his seal of approval before slowly pushing inside. She gasped, and her hands flew up onto his neck, pulling him close. It burned– it stung– holy shit it hurt. “Shh– It’ll be okay.” Kennedy whispered into her ear again, still slowly pushing in, until he was fully inside, completely still, waiting for her to adjust. After a minute or so, Jone pulled Jfk into a kiss, mouthing the word ‘move’ against his lips. His thrusts started slow– not wanting to hurt her, but soon he was able to speed up, thrusting as deep and powerful as he could– just so he could please her to the highest extent. Her moans and gasps were quiet, but he could still hear them– holy fuck, she’s ruined any other girl for him. No woman could ever make him feel this good. Not physically or mentally. After a few moments, he brought his hand down, using his fingers to stimulate her clit, as he was close to finishing and didn’t wan to leave her with nothing. Not this girl. Not Jone. Soon, Joan came, with a genuine– quite loud moan, right in his ear– and that was enough to push him off the edge. He rolled off of her, ripping his condom off and throwing it in his small bedside garbage can. There was so much swimming through his mind– But when he turned to her, to ask her how this would change things between them– she was asleep.

When Jone woke up the next morning, she was warm. So comfortable and warm. Cozy even. however– her cocoon of warmth and comfort, coughed– and it made her remember where she was. Her eyes opened slowly, unsure of how bright the room was actually going to be. Looking up after her eyes had adjusted, she saw a sleeping, drooling, and possibly very naked (he put boxers on) Jfk, who was spooning her from the front. She didn’t really know what do do in this situation, so she opted to wake him up, to see if he did. She shook him a little, calling his name until she heard him groan, “dad–”, his eyes opened slowly, looking down and finding her in his arms. “oh–er– uh– yer’ not my dad.” His accent was much thicker in his morning voice. She liked it. Joan waited until he woke up a little more before asking him about their situation– However it appears He had the same idea, because they both asked at the same time “so are we together or what” They stopped and looked at one another. “yes.” They both stated once again. 

It was going to be an interesting day at school tomorrow. Good thing it was Sunday.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I spent all day writing this, don't get mad at me for spelling errors though, once I hit publish I don't exist anymore.


End file.
